The present disclosure relates to a work vehicle that may be useful for performing work in a farm field while traveling therein.
In one known configuration, a work vehicle includes a cultivating machine attached to the rear of the vehicle body, and performs work while traveling in a farm field, and the work vehicle further includes a front camera checking the conditions of the road surface in the front, and an ultrasonic-wave sensor detecting the distance to an obstacle in the front. If the distance to the obstacle calculated by image recognition of the camera is substantially the same as that detected by the ultrasonic-wave sensor, a turning position is set before the detected obstacle, and the operator is notified when the work vehicle has reached the turning position, and when the turning is started, the rear wheel on the inside side of the turn is automatically braked, while the implement is automatically lifted up. See, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-62115.
However, such a configuration is only to notify the timing for turning upon detection of an obstacle, but not to avoid it. If there is a preliminarily known obstacle, avoiding it by avoidance driving to continue work may allow for efficient work.